


The sacred cushion

by FallenFurther



Series: Transforming Tracys AU [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, References to Thunderbirds, fluffember, sentimental value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for Fluffember2020. Day 27: CushionJohn has a favourite spot where he likes to take his afternoon nap. It's always warm and he has the best damn cushion.
Series: Transforming Tracys AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The sacred cushion

There was a cushion in the living room that no one touched. If you moved it you had to prepare for a fight. Grandma was the only one that got away with moving it, which she only did when cleaning the living room, but she was the only one who could stare the ginger tom down. It was John's cushion, the one he deemed the comfiest in the house and the best for curling up on for a nap in the sun. There had been teasing at first, brothers daring each other to poke or disturb their brother. However this brother had claws and he knew how to use them wisely. He never broke the skin of his younger brothers, knowing Grandma and Dad would have him for it, but the older two knew better. They had all learnt not to disturb the cat or the cushion. 

Except the day it got destroyed. A family friend came over for tea with Grandma and brought their new dog. John had headed upstairs, not amused by the new four legged friend who adored Virgil. The dog had been left to wander downstairs, the younger boys out clothes shopping with their father. Virgil had stayed with Grandma, helping her play host. John had been reading in his room, slightly annoyed that he couldn't take his usual afternoon nap. There was a part of him that wanted to pad downstairs anyway but the risk was too great. Not everyone would understand their family and they already had one friend who always asks about the stray ginger tom that visits. 

He did need a drink though, so John headed downstairs to the kitchen. The dog was immediately at his feet and John just stared down at it. He could cope with Virgil, because he was his brother. It was the fluff stuck to the dog's head that piqued John's curiosity. Reaching down he plucked it off the canine for inspection. It appeared to be stuffing. The dog had come from the living room, so John went there. He froze at what he saw. The room was a mess with stuffing, the source of which was John's cushion. He didn't know what to do or think. He just stared at the mess. 

"It was so nice having you both over."

Grandma's voice came from the kitchen. The farewells crept closer. 

"John, what are….oh my!"

The gasps from the two women were followed by apologies from their guest. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Bad girl, naughty girl. I'll pay for a replacement."

Grandma hurried her friend and the dog out the house, accepting the replacement and letting her know she'll be in touch. Grandma's hand fell on John's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, John. I know it won't be the same but we can get another."

"It belonged to Mum. She gave it to me before she knew I could turn into a cat. She just wanted me to be comfortable when sitting at the table doing homework."

Grandma pulled him into a hug and stroked his back. John melted into her touch as silent tears fell. 

The next weekend Grandma took him out shopping. Everyone was shocked when John came back with a simple black bean bag. Their jaws dropped when he said they could all use it whenever he wasn't. It was a comfortable bean bag which Alan loved to game in, Virgil loved to lean against when listening to music and Scott put his feet on when watching a movie. There was the occasional fight, but if the ginger tom stalked into the room it stopped. The cat would just glance at his brothers and the bean bag moved to the right spot. John would then curl up and nap in the sun, no interruptions. It was still a bad idea to wake the sleeping cat.


End file.
